The Vampire, The Veela and The Wolf
by TJames2077
Summary: description is in the first chapter
1. description

The Vampire, The Veela and The Wolf

Written by: TJames

Inspired by: jk Rowling

The Vampire, The Veela and The Wolf, is a snarco (Snape X Draco X Harry) fan fiction, if you don't like that, LEAVE.

The war is over, harry is back at hogwarts for 8th year, Severus survives the snake bite, Lupin is back to teach another year, Sirius never died, Ron is no longer talking to harry, due to the break up between harry and Ginny, and harry came out as gay to Ron and Hermione, Ron is against it

I have written this during the time i have been unable to sleep, or when i had writers block on my other book: teachers pet (Snarry)

I have deliberately written it poorly, there is a lot of sex in this, that is also written quite poorly

I have deliberately, not gone through and edited it,

I have written this for myself, so in the future i can look back at it and have a good laugh, and because i like to have a good little cringe

If you do not like it, don't read,

Hope you don't enjoy this- TJames

first sitting 12am-9am 8th October

Second sitting 8:45pm 20th October -7:15am 21st October

Completed on Monday 21st October 2019


	2. 1

The first month back at Hogwarts was unbearable for harry, everywhere he went people were telling him how much of a hero he was, and all the girls where swooning over him,(no one but Ron and Hermione knows he's gay) He just couldn't wait for the year to be over, sit is N.E.W.T.S and get the heck out of the school, he'd travel far away to another country, where no one knew him as the boy-who-lives-twice. Whatever time he had to spare the was locked up in his dorm, lucky for him he didn't have to share with anyone this year.

Wandering the halls, stuck in deep thought about the events that lead to this moment, he bumped into someone "sorry" he said just loud enough for the other person to hear it

Harrys POV

I was walking around the halls thinking about all the adventures I had with Ron and Hermione since coming to Hogwarts, the first year with the troll, and Quirrell trying to steal the Philosophers Stone, and the second year, saving Ginny from the chamber of secrets, third-year meeting Lupin and having lessons to cast the Patronus charm, meeting Sirius, travelling back in time to save Sirius and buckbeak, fourth-year that horrible death game, but I wouldn't have gotten through it without Hermione and Ron, fifth year and that retched pink pom-pom of a lady, starting D.A with Hermione and Ron, that was good, and sixth year how could i forget that, travelling all over Great Britain with Albus Dumbledore to collect and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, seventh year was spent with Hermione and Ron in a tent... my thoughts got cut off when I bumped into something and fell over

"Watch it," the other person said

"Sorry" I whispered, I stood back up and offered my hand to the blond on the ground, wait blond hair green robes "Malfoy"

"potter"

"I'm sorry Malfoy" my hand still out for him to grab onto when he did I pulled him to his feet "look" I started but he started to talk too

"I'm sorry, for the way I've treated you over the years," he said looking at the ground

"Apology expected," I told him, I stuck my hand out to shake his, and he took it "I should have just shaken your stupid hand in first year," I told him

"Yeah probably" he laughed

"Friend??"

"Sure why not"

Draco's POV

Now that I was no longer under my fathers Imperius Curse, my body and mind was able to mature properly, and that means coming into my inheritance, Veela blood runs through my fathers side of the family, I was suppose to come into full power of that, and find a mate three years ago when I was 15, but being under a curse for so long slowed down that process.

When I was walking around the halls of Hogwarts, about a month into the school year, I had a feeling, that I haven't ever felt before, a type of energy was surrounding me, I let it lead me to where I had to go, I started to run, then... Bam... I ran right into someone

Trying to act as if it wasn't my fault I quickly spat out a soft "watch it", the person I ran into quietly said "sorry" his killing curse eyes met my sky blue ones, my eyes had changed since being released from the Imperius Cures, they looked more like my mothers eyes, I heard the boy say my name, so I said his back "Potter"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy" he said, I think he started to say something else but I didn't hear it because I'd already started to apologise for my actions while under my fathers Curse, I was getting nervous talking to him, I didn't know why until, the energy that was pulling me towards him earlier, started to wrap around both mine and his hands making a bond, he is my mate

He continued to talk about how he should have shaken my hand in the first year and I agreed with him, trying to push the fact that my mate was standing right in front of me, and that I had been the reason the past 7 years for him at school had been a complete nightmare, he asked me if I wanted to be his friend, and I agreed, knowing this was the only way to get close enough to be able to finally tell him he is my mate. I showed him a short cut that all the Slytherin's use to get to classes on time since we are all the way down in the dungeons, the only way to get to classes on time is via these short cuts

Harrys POV

Once in class Draco went to sit at the front of the class like he always did, and I sat at the back by myself, there were an odd number of students in the class so someone had to work alone, and for the last month that someone had been me, Ron still wasn't talking to me, so he'd partner up with Hermione, but when Hermione sometimes went of and partnered with pansy (the two had gotten quite close since having to share a dorm room, not everyone was as lucky as me and got to have there own, as I said before there are an odd number of 8th years, and McGonagall thought it would be good if I had my own room this year) Ronald would partner up with his dorm mate, Terry Boot. I didnt mind doing potions alone, i focused more on the task at hand, and most of my potions were done with perfection

Draco's POV

I noticed that Harry wasn't beside me when i sat down, i felt alone, i could feel the energy bond between Harry and I tug, I had to be with him, i looked around frantically trying to search for him, until my eyes stopped on a mop of black hair, he had his head on the table, i walked over to him

"Can i sit with you today"

His head snapped up "oh hi Draco, yeah you can sit here" he said moving over to give me more room at he desk, we made small talk until professor Snape made his way into the room

"Good afternoon 8th year" he had lightened up since the war, he was more friendly, and he did deduct house points from a student just because he felt like it, he had a warmer side, that I had never seen before

"Today we will be learning how to make wolfsbane potion, as you all know from your 3rd year, Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and is requiring a wolfsbane potion, the person/s with the best potion will earn 100 points for their house, and will get the honour of gifting him his potion for the month, the instructions are on the board, begin" he told us all

Harry and I made our way into the ingredients closet to pick out our ingredients

"This one," harry asked holding up a piece of Aconite (AKA monkshood AKA wolfsbane)

"Nah it's too small"

"What about this one"

"Too big"

"This one"

"Perfect"

We gathered the rest of the ingredients and walked back to our brewing station

"Do you want to chop or brew"

"I'll chop for old time sake," he said smugly

We began following the instructions, and before we knew it we were done, we bottled up the potion and harry placed it on snape's desk while I cleaned up


	3. 2

Draco's POV

At the end of the class, Snape had asked us all to stay seated so he could announce who had the best potion

"Most of you did surprisingly well, but there can only be one winner, and that is" he paused for dramatic effects "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, 100 points to 8th year Gryffindor and 100 points to 8th year Slytherin"

The point this year had been switched up, the 8th years had their own point system,

"Well done Draco, you did good"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your advanced chopping skills" I joked, we both headed to the front of the class to grab our potion, it was good that we had DADA next, so we decided to just give it to Professor Lupin during class

As we walked to the DADA classroom together, using it the short cuts to get there quicker, I could feel my hand brush up against Harry's, I get butterfly's in my stomach, at the contact

"Are you okay?" harry asked

"Uhh yeah I'm fine"

Harrys POV

As we walked through the corridors, I noticed that Draco was looking at me, and he had a pained look on his face

"Are you okay?" I asked him, I was truly concerned, he's the first person to be nice to me since coming back for 8th year, all the others are just being nice because I'm famous, he actually seems to care, he had changed a lot since the war

"Ohh yeah I'm fine" it wasn't a very convincing answer,

We made it to Remus's classroom, we were the first ones there, even though we were the last to leave the classroom,

"Let's give it to him now, I don't want to do it in front of the class" he suggested

"Good idea" we knocked on the door, Remus opened it's it looked like he had another class in there

"Hello boys, what can I help you with"

"Professor Snape had our class brew wolfsbane potions today, we made the best one, he said it's the most perfect potion he had seen and sent us to give it to you," I told him

"Thank you," he said taking the potion off Draco

We turned away and sat on a nearby beach

We just sat there in silence

Draco's POV

After professor Lupin had taken the potion of us we sat on the bench that was just outside the classroom, I was nervous, sitting there alone with harry, I didn't know what to say, or how to act, what do I do

Unknown POV

Harry and draco sat at the back of the potions class room together, listening to the instructions that were being given, they both looked so focused, I couldn't help, but watch them both, I had been watching them since the start of the school year, I couldn't help it, I felt so protective over them both, as the months went on, the two grew closer and closer to each other, I noticed the way draco looked at harry, like he was the most precious creature in the world, draco had found one of his mates, I understood his pain of not being able to tell your mate that they are your mate, fear of rejection, fear of death, I know his pain, im in the same poison as him, I have become a monster, and my mates are just innocent boys, a young Veela, who is struggling, with his emotions, and a young wizard, who will never know I'm his mate unless I tell him, I grew up thinking is be alone for every, after my little mates mother rejected me for a bully, I grew up to become a potions master, who everyone hates, one of my mates went through his whole schooling thinking I hated him, when in reality, I hated I couldn't be close to him, I hated what his father did to me, I hated the face he hated me, while my other mate grew up in an abusive house, with a father who treated him like garbage that erased his memory to forget the bad he did, not knowing about his heritage, being under a cruse that forced him to do things he didn't want to, his body didn't mater properly because of this, and is now going through a tough change on his own

Draco's POV

Months have passed since Harry and I became friends, the need to be close to harry get stronger and stronger every day, it's getting really hard to not push him into a wall and attach him, I need this resolved, and not to mention he had been acting strangely for the past few days, and I don't know how to talk to him, I guess thinking for yourself is so much harder than having someone tell you how to act and how to talk, and what to do in certain situations

Harrys POV

It was the end of October, to be exact it was October 31st, the anniversary of my parents death, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk, I left through the front doors of the school and headed to the edge of the forest, it was a beautiful night and the full mood was beautiful, I stepped into the forbidden forest and felt the magic of all the creatures inside, what a wonderful night for a stroll in the woods, I was just wondering around not paying attention to where I was going when I heard the howl of a pack of wolves, I'd totally forgot that not only Remus wonders these woods, I started to make my way back the way I came, the howl of the wolves were getting louder, I started to run, I tripped over a log and cut my leg open on a sharp rock, I stood up and began running again, they could defiantly smell me now if they couldn't before, I wasn't fast enough, I looked behind me and saw bright yellow eyes, from behind a bush, it started to move closer to me, I tried to back up but hit a tree, I knew I wouldn't be able to run from it, but I wasnt going to die without trying, I turns and sprinted as fast as I could, I felt a sharp pain on my hip, who aims for the hips, I blacked out because of the pain, I had to be dead by now

Unknown POV

I was getting ready for bed, when I felt something tug, it was one of my bond strings, I followed it, to the forbidden forest, one of my mates are in danger inside the forest, I ran in following the energy that connected me to him, I had a rough idea of who it was, because only one of my mates was brave enough to go into the forbidden forest, and during a full moon, I heard his scream, I ran as fast as my abilities would allow, when I reached him, there was a big black wolf on top of him with its teeth sunk into his hips, 'who aims for the hips' i asked myself, I ran over to him and ripped the wolf off him, I picked him up in one clean move, and sprinted to the castle, thank god i was faster than that wolf, when I reached the castle, I carried him up to the hospital wing

"Poppy, come quickly" I yelled out, she didn't answer, I placed harry on a bed and banged on her quarter's door "poppy quick he needs you", she came out of her sleeping quarters dressing in pyjamas

"What's happened severus"

"He was in the forest and got attached by a wolf"

"Calm down severus"

"He's dying do something"

"He isn't going to die, Severus, there is nothing I can do for him I have to wait for the wolf to kick in and heal him", I sat down in defeat, I sat next to his bed, and held onto his hand, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, I felt his hand squeezed mine, I looked down at his bite and saw that it was a huge scar hidden under dried blood, poppy came back into the room with a bucket of water and soap, and started to clean the sight of the wound.


	4. 3

Severus' POV

At every touch, he flinched, but he still kept his eyes shut

"Harry can you hear me," I asked

"Yep, What's going on"

"You've been attached, you're in the infirmary", he groaned at the news of being back in the infirmary

"Are you sure I'm not dead"

"yes I'm sure, I can hear your heartbeat," I told him, he opened his eyes and smiled up at me

"You saved me didn't you"

"Yes, I did"

"Sorry, I didn't realise there would be other wolves in the forest, it's kinda dumb now that I think about it"

"It's not dumb, its school grounds there shouldn't be other wolves in that forest"

We just sat and talked for a while, until the door burst open

Draco's POV

I was asleep in my bed, when I felt a weird sensation in my heart, it felt like it had broken, to was painful I cried out in pain, what was happening, I felt Harry's connection grow week, I had a horrible feeling that something was wrong, I slid on my shoes, and ran until the connection got stronger, I followed my heart to where harry was, it lead me to the infirmary, I burst the doors open and there laid my harry, in a bed with someone sitting next to him, who would be sitting next to him, who could have made it to him before I did, I noticed that it was the potions master, and he was holding his hand, why were they holding hands, this broke me, I fell to the ground and sobbed, it hurt so much to see the boy I loved with someone else,

Severus POV

I knew exactly what was wrong with Draco, I made my way over to him

"Draco I know he's your mate, I can explain"

"How can you explain the fact that you're sitting there holding my Harrys hand"

"Draco look at me, and I mean really look, see beyond the fact that I am your professor and your godfather"

He looked up at me, it looked like he was really concentrating, once it clicked he threw his arms around me, I picked him up and walked over to where Harry was looking at us

"What wrong with him" harry asked

"You rest then we shall explain, but you need to sleep," I told him

3rd person POV

Before they knew it the younger two of the three were fast asleep, harry was curled up gripping severus' hand and Draco's was curled up in Severus's lap, he stood up placing Draco into the bed with harry, and they both readjusted and cuddled into one another

"How precious" poppy commented on the two sleeping boys

Severus settled down in the chair next to his mates, slowly drifting off into a much-needed slumber

Harrys POV

At 3am I woke up wrapped up in something warm, and it smelt good, like really good, wait is that a person, I opened my eyes, it was really dark, I focused on who's arms I was wrapped up in, I looked up and saw his signature blond hair, what had happened to me last night, I tried to think back to what I was doing before I blacked out, that's right I was walking in the forest, I probably tripped and smacked my head, I do have a huge headache, but what's that uncomfortable feeling on my hip, I couldn't move Draco had a death grip on me

"Draco" I whispered nothing "Draco," I said a bit louder, he groaned and held onto me tighter "Draco," I said even louder

"Yeah"'

"You're squishing me"

"Sorry love" he let go, rolled over and went back to sleep

Did he just call me love, what happened last night, I stood up and walked over to madam Pomfrey door

knock knock* I tapped on the door

"Hello harry feeling better I hope"

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened"

"You don't remember?"

"No, not really, all I know is I have a huge headache, have you got anything to soothe it"

"I think ill let your eager mates explain what's happening", Harry turned around and saw professor Snape and Draco looking at him

"Can someone explain what is going on", I was so confused at this point, what had happened

Severus POV

"Harry I need you to look at me and I mean really look, push aside the fact that I am your teacher, and have a good look"

"Professor, I can't do that, who knows what my mind will come up with"

"That's the point harry, you need to let your mind take full control of what happens next", he looked at me right in the eyes, I just wanted to grab him and hold him, but I couldn't I was afraid that I would scare him off, after five minutes of him looking at me I hade to do something "anything" i asked

"Professor, I see you the same, as I have for the past 4 years," he told me, it broke my heart

"You're not trying hard enough"

"There is something different now tho"

"What is it," I asked eagerly

"Now there is this thing, I don't know what it is but it's connected to me and you"

"That's a bond string harry"

"What's it do"

"It connects two people together, but in our case three"

"Three, who's the other person" he looked around for a while, he noticed the other bond string, that would be connection him to Draco "its Draco"

"Yeah it is, sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was worried you'd turn me down"

"I wouldn't have turned you down, either of you, severus, when I was in my fourth year, during the first potions class I had with you was the day I knew I was gay, I couldn't help but look at you, and Draco, this year when I started to get to know you, and I mean the real you, I felt like my heart was going to explode whenever I was around you, the reason I didn't tell either of you was in fear of rejection"

"You liked me before now"

"Yes, I still don't know what happened to make me be able to see these bond sting things"

"Harry please come sit down" I told him, he made his way to the bed and sat down on the end of it "harry last night was a full moon, you were walking in the forbidden forest, when a stray werewolf attacked you, there was nothing poppy could do to reverse the effects"

"Wait What, I was bitten, why don't I remember that, who brought me here, why aren't I dead"

"Yes you were bitten, I believe it's because when you were attached you hit your head pretty hard, I threw the wolf of you and brought you up to poppy, straight away"

Harrys POV

It finally clicked I'm a werewolf that's why my hip hurts, I pulled up my shirt and saw the scar, it was huge, it went from my belly button to the middle of my back, the wolf didn't just bit me it tried to rip me apart,

"Does this mean, I turn every full moon, what if I can't control it"

"You and Draco made a perfect wolfsbane potion, plus you kinda have a potions master as a mate, we both can help you through this" severus told me, I stood up and threw myself into his arms, it was warm and welcoming, Draco soon joined, the three of us stayed curled up in each other for a while, until madam Pomfrey came in and told us that I was free to go

Third-person POV

The three of them made there way to severus' private chambers to get to know one another more, they just sat and talked, harry had fallen asleep, on the couch, severus looked at the time 5 am, he walked over to his young mate and picked him up, Draco stood and followed, the two older men placed the younger one in the middle of the bed and climbed in, one each side of him, they all fell asleep pretty quickly, lucky that the next day was Saturday, meaning the three men could sleep in,

The first person to stir was the youngest of the three, Harry, he had a sharp pain run through his bit, he screamed out in pain, waking up the other men

"What's wrong Harry," Draco asked panicked

"It hurts" he yelled clutching his side

Severus jumped out of bed and rushed to a cabinet and pulled out a vile of something

"Here drink this, it'll help" harry took the vile and downed the whole thing in one swift movement

"Thanks sev, that feels better"

"It's 11 am who wants to so watch the quidditch match" Draco asked

"Sorry dray, I don't feel up to it" harry commented

"That's okay I understand"

"You can go without me"

"No, I don't want to leave you"

"It's okay sev will be here"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I know it's your biggest passion, go have fun, make sure to cheer for Gryffindor for me"

"Yeah right, I'm going to be busy cheering for Slytherin"

"At lease said go Gryffindor once, for me"

"Fine once, for you"

"Have fun"

"I will," he said kissing both harry and Severus on their cheeks then ran out the door

"What are we going to do while he's out," Severus asked

"You can leave to if you want, ill probably, just lay here for a while"

"I don't want to leave if your laying here all day I'm going to lay here with you"

Severus laid back on the bed to prove his point, harry scooted closer to him and rested his head on severus' chest

Severus' POV

When harry laid on my chest, my heart skipped a beat,

"I love you so much" I whispered into his hair

"What was that sev"

"Nothing, just talking to my self"


	5. 4

It had been almost a month since the nigh harry had been bitten, and his first full moon was coming up, severus and Draco had brewed enough potion for both Lupin and Harry, the only people in the whole school who knew about harry getting bitten, were Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall, Remus offered to run with harry, in the woods on the full moon, Minerva was the only one who knew about him being mates with severus and Draco she even allowed harry and Draco to sleep in Severus's private quarters,

Harrys POV

It's December 20th, and tonight is the first full moon since I got turned into a werewolf, I'm really nervous, but Remus will be there with me, severus told me it might hurt a bit but ill get used to it

"Are you ready to get some sleep before the full moon?" Draco asked, he had been really helpful the past month, he's so kind, I don't know how I didn't see it earlier

"Yeah let's get some sleep"

I walked from the couch in Sev's chambers to the bed that had been magically enlarged to fit 3 people in it, at the moment it was severus' turn to watch over the students who stayed during the holidays, the teachers take it in turns, they each do a 1 hour shift every day, so it was just me and Draco, until sev came back, I laid down on the bed and Draco laid next to me I turned to face him and cuddled up to him placing my head on his chest, it was warm, I like the warmth both my mate give of when I cuddle it them, it makes me happy to be in their arms, I looked up at Draco he was smiling down at me

"What," I asked

"Nothing you're just really cute when you're cuddly"

I turn over so I was on my stomach and facing him

"And you're cute all the time," I told him, he blushed, I like it when he blushes

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, I moved so my face was closet to him, he flipped me onto my back and straddled me, it turned into a full-on make-out session,

Severus' POV

When I entered the room, I saw Draco on top of harry, they were making out, they were so distracted by one another they didn't hear me come in, by the time I had gotten to the bed, Draco was now sitting up with harry on his lap, I sat on the bed and grabbed ahold of Harry's jaw, slotting myself into this I started to kiss him, he kisses black fiercely when we pulled away, i turns and kissed Draco, he was just as fierce, as harry was, when we pulled away from the kiss I spoke "you missed me that much do you"

"Of course we did," Harry said climbing of Draco's lap and onto mine, he grabbed ahold of my face and started to kiss me again this went of for a solid 5 minutes when I forced my self to pull away

"Shouldn't you be asleep, you have a huge night ahead of you"

"I was going to sleep but Draco distracted me"

"I did not"

"Yes you did "

"How"

"You were being cute, and remember you are the one who kissed me"

"Time for sleep title wolf," I told him

"Okay, will you lay with me until I fall asleep"

"Of course I will, we both will" I promised him

"I love you," he said curling up into my chest

"I love you to little wolf"

Third-person POV

Harry was asleep within seconds of laying down with severus, there was something about severus that made it easy for harry to sleep when he was cuddled up with him,

The three woke up it was dinner time, they all headed to the hall, severus went to the teachers table while Draco and Harry went to the 8th year table, most of the 8th year students stayed for the holidays, to get there homework and study done, when they sat at the table harry snuggled up into Draco's side, its the first time he had eaten in the great hall since his incident, no one in the school knew about Harry and Draco, until now, now the whole school was going to know

"Kiss me Draco"

"Harry why"

"Because I crave your taste"

"You're so weird but I love you," Draco told him, Harry reached up and cupped Draco's face

"Can I kiss you, or are you ashamed of me"

"No I'm not ashamed of you, you can kiss me whenever you want to kiss me, you don't have to ask"

"I was being polite"

"Are you going to kiss me or just keep talking"

"Imma kiss you now," he said bringing his lips to meet Draco's it was a short kiss, but it was full of love "hey Malfoy" Harry yelled

"What potter" Draco yelled back

"I'm in love with you," he said loud enough for the whole hall to hear

"Well guess what Potter" Draco spat

"What Malfoy"

"I'm in love with you to"

The hall instantly went quiet, and Draco and Harry started to laugh at all the shocked faces, severus walked up behind them and cleared his voice

"I think it's about time we leave, you two have made quite a scene"

"I'm not ready to leave," Draco said

"Me either, I think I could make more of a scene"

"Me too," Draco said smiling at harry

"Hey severus," Draco and Harry said at the top of there voices

"What," he asked quietly

"Do you wanna know something"

"Not really no"

"Well your going to hear it, isn't that right harry"

"Sure is Draco"

"We are in love with you severus Snape"

"That's nice now let's go"

"Aww, are you ashamed of us"

"Not at all"

"Can I kiss you"

"Not here"

"So you are ashamed of me" harry yelled to the whole hall

"No I'm not, ill prove it," he said grabbing harry by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss

"My turn, harry move over" Draco slotted himself into where harry was and pulled severus into a kiss

"Okay we're ready to leave now" harry commented

Harry and Draco ran to the door leaving severus at the 8th year table, still trying to process what had happened

"Thank you" harry yelled to the hall

"For watching out little act" Draco continued

"Called Guess What, I'm In Love With You," they both said together,

And with that Draco and harry left severus in the hall.

The two waited outside for severus, it seemed like it took him forever to get out when he finally exited the hall harry was the first to speak

"Did you enjoy our show"

"No"

"You didn't, ouch, that hurt right here," Draco said pointing to his heart,

"I liked the first part with you to"

"And why was that"

"I like watching the two men I love, make a fool of themselves"

"Aww you love us sevy" they both squealed

"Your energetic for someone who will be awake all night running it the woods," Severus said to harry

"What can I say, I'm high on love"

"Come on, you only have a few more hours"

The three of them headed to the dungeons, and into severus' private quarters

Ronald's POV

That's was disgusting I can't believe that after all this time on not entering the great hall at all, he decides that when he does he's going to flaunt his gayness, no one needed to see that, and with the disgusting ferret, and the greasy potions teacher, is that even allowed, it would have to be against the rules to be dating a teacher, imma complain to McGonagall

I walked over to the teacher's table

"Professor, can I talk to you"

"Of course Mr Weasley, what can I help you with"

"It's about the scene that, potter and Malfoy made during dinner"

"What about it Mr Weasley"

"Isn't it against the rules or something about a teacher dating students"

"Well Mr Weasley, there exceptions, for example, Mr Malfoy is a veela, he naturally had a mate, and in his case, he has two"

"But wizards don't have mates, so how is harry and Snape his mates"

"Wizards can have mates, Mr Weasley, they just don't know about it, because their mate is too scared to come forward about the bond due to rejection. Mr Malfoy took a risk and told both Mr Potter and Mr Snape, and now they are in a happy relationship, there are no rules saying a wizard cant be happy with there mate, I strongly suggest you don't worry about it"

"But professor, it's gross, they can't just go around parading it like that"

"I remember in your 6th year you were making out with miss brown, all over the castle, how is this any different"

"Because its three dudes"

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you say that about harry" Hermione yelled at him "I'm disgusted in you"

Hermione's POV

I stormed out of the room, I had to find harry and apologise, I had been dating Ron for about a year, and when he told me that Harry and him were no longer friends I couldn't believe it, he asked me to not talk to harry until he got over the break up of there friendship, not wanting to lose my boyfriend I listened, but I don't care what he has to say anymore, I was developing feelings for someone else anyway, I walked down to the dungeons, and looked for Professor Snape's private quarters, I saw three people rounding the corner, a tall Black-haired man, a blond, boy, and a boy with shaggy, black hair, exactly who I was looking for

"Harry" I yelled out, the group stopped, and Harry looked at me, he started to turn and continue walking "harry I'm sorry, i was wrong" this made his stop, i walked towards him "look harry I'm sorry, i didn't want loose Ron, he told me that if I talked to you he'd leave me, the war just finished and I didn't want to be alone, so I listened to him, and I didn't talk to you, I'm sorry, I should have never let you go, you're the only real friend I have"

"Oh Hermione I've been waiting sooooo long for you to say that you were wrong, please say it again"

"Harry James Potter, I Hermione Jean Granger was wrong", He pulled me into a hug, "so do you forgive me," I asked

"Yes I forgive you"

"Harry you don't have much time left, its 10" severus told him

"What are you doing Harry," I asked

"It's nothing, thank you for apologising but I have to run, ill see you around"

Harrys POV

I was so nervous the time was just going by so fast, I wasn't ready, Hermione was leaving

"Hermione wait" I yelled

"Yeah"

"What are you doing harry, we don't have time," Draco asked

"Trust me please'

"What's up Harry"

"Come join us please, I have something I need to tell you"

"Harry you don't have enough time to talk"

"Calm down sev, I have till at lease 11:30, but she is my friends and needs to know"

"Fine, come" we all followed sev into our room

"Please sit"

"Harry What's going on"

"You know how Halloween night was a full moon, well I couldn't sleep, I decided to get fresh air, thinking it would be safe, since Remus had wolfsbane potion, I went for a walk in the dark forest, a stray, wolf was out that night, without wolfsbane potion, I was bitten"

"You got bitten by a wolf"

"Yes I did, severus saved me, turns out he is my mate, and so is Draco"

"so you're a werewolf now"

"Yes"

"Gosh harry I'm so sorry I should have been there for you, I'm so so so very sorry"

"Don't be, Yes I'm scared for my first transformation, but if I haven't have gotten bitten I wouldn't have found out dray and sev are my mates"

"We would have told you sooner or later"

"No you wouldn't you too are little babies, who need me to do everything for you," I told them

"Yeah that's because you're so good at looking after us"

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyway I should probably get going Remus would be waiting for me"

"Good luck harry"

"Thanks 'Mione"

"See you in the morning love," severus said planting a kiss to my temple

"Be safe, I love you?" Draco said capturing my lips

"I'll see you're both in the morning, don't wait up for me, please get a full night sleep, don't worry about me, I'll be with Remus, I love you both," I said pecking them both on the lips

Before I could get distracted, I left the room and ran to where Remus said to meet him, when I got outside he was sitting by the river

"Hey" I called out

"you ready," he asked

"yeah a bit nervous, but I think I'm ready"

"Don't be nervous, the potion severus gave you will make sure you are in complete control, it shouldn't hurt too much"

"Yeah okay let's go"

"It's probably best if you take your clothes off, otherwise it'll hurt more, and you end up with a ruined pair of clothes"

I started to unbutton my shirt,

"Stay in your boxes, I'll tell you when to take them off, its best if you wait till the last minute so your not running around completely naked"

"Yeah good idea" i took my shirt completely of, I looked over a Remus who was stripped down all the way to his boxers, i unbuttoned my trousers and tried to slide them of, but I forgot to take my shoes off, I kicked my shoes off then my trousers, and finally I took my socks off

"You didn't tell Sirius about me did you"

"Of course I did cub, Sirius is your godfather, you live under his roof, and plus he's my mate I couldn't lie to him"

"Sirius is your mate, since when"

"Since always"

"Why'd you marry nymph"

"I was trying to keep it a secret, so he didn't reject me, but once I told him he told me he had a crush on me since out 4th year at Hogwarts and was worried I wouldn't want him"

"Aww that's so sweet"

"Who's your mate"

"Were you not in the hall at dinner"

"No, I don't eat before a transformation, it makes me sick afterwards, why what happened"

"Oh nothing exciting, I just confessed my love to my mates in front the whole hall"

"You said mates, as in more than one"

"Yeah I have two"

"Wow Harry that's impressive, only powerful wolves get more than one"

"Yeah but vampires get two, and it isn't rare for a Veela to have two so it could be because of them"

"You're mated to a vampire and a Veela"

"Yeah, so"

"That's rare harry, and a sign of great power, so who are they"

"I mean there is no point in me hiding it anymore, you're going to find out soon, the whole school will be talking about it, I could imagine the title in the daily profit now. 'Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived-twice, dating not one but two ex death eaters"

"Who are they harry"

"Severus and Draco"

"Wait severus is a vampire"

"Yeah so"

"When did that happen"

"I don't know we didn't get into details about it, but I'm assuming sometime during the war, wait you're not going to tell Sirius are you"

"No he's not because Sirius heard it all," a voice said from behind him

"He's behind me isn't he" Remus nodded "hello my lovely godfather, what a wonderful night, I think I'm ready for a run"

I started to run past Remus but he caught me and forced me to stay

"When were you going to tell me harry, I didn't get a letter or anything saying that you have been attacked, in fact, I haven't received a letter from you since you came back here, when were you planning on telling me any of this"

"I'm sorry Siri, I was scared you'd reject me"

"Remus is one too and I haven't rejected him"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I was worried you'd hate me for being mated to sev and dray, I love them, and I didn't want to have to choose between you all"

"Harry I would never expect you to choose between me and them, I know I would lose you, being your guardian, I'd like to be properly introduced to them, and soon, now its time for your transformation, you better take them off" he said pointing to my boxers, I turned away from him and took them off, covering my junk with my hands i turns back and saw that Rem and Siri were hugging, not wanting to disturb them I turn back around, that's when I felt it.

The pain ran through my whole body, I arched my back to try and stop it from hurting, but it didn't work, claws burst through my fingernails, I could feel my appearance change, I stretched out and looked at the moon, I was in control of the howl that escaped my lips

(~sirius. *harry. -Remus)

~you okay harry

who said that

~me Sirius

Sirius walked over to me in his animagus form

~are you okay

um, yeah, i think so

-alright lets go, there's no point hanging around here all night, we don't want anyone seeing that there are two werewolves in the school, one is enough, for now

Third-person POV

The night went by with easy Sirius and Remus talked with harry all night, they played games of hide and seek trying to get harry to use his senses, because, after this transformation, his human senses will heighten, he actually had fun in his wolf form, bye the time the moon went down and the sun started to rise, he had found a comfortable patch of grass and laid down, when he woke up he was in the arms of severus, with one of Severus' cloaks wrapped around him

"Good morning little wolf, how was your night"

"It was fun, we played games, all night"

"That's good"

"Where is Siri and Remi"

"When I came to come to collect you they headed up to Lupin's quarters"

"Siri knows about us, he overheard me talking to Remus about it, he wants a proper introduction to you and dray"

"That sounds good my love"

"I love you sev"

"I love you to harry, now go to sleep" in the time that they had been talking they made it in to severus' quarters, Draco was fast asleep on the bed hugging a pillow, severus place harry on the bed next to Draco, he took the pillow of Draco and guided his arms to Harry's body, they both moved to get comfortable in each others arms.

Severus placed a kiss on each of there heads and left to his classroom,


	6. 5

While Harry and Draco slept, severus, sat in his classroom grading papers, he came across an envelope that was addressed to him he ripped it open and read it

Snape

Harry is too good for you, he belongs with me, if you don't break up with him, I will let out your little secret,

I know what you are, you have until Christmas Day to leave harry, so he can be with me, do you understand leach

~anonymous

"But without harry, I am nothing, what's more important, harry or my secret, defiantly harry, why did I have to think about that, it will always be those two before anything else, I'll just have to announce my secret before they do"

He sat in the room for a few hours trying to figure out how to tell everyone, well Minerva already knows, so I just have to register and prove that I have full control over my hunger as he was thinking the door opened and a tall blond boy walked in

"Hey love everything okay," he asked

"Yeah dray, everything is okay, just trying to figure out how to register as a vampire"

"Why, if you do that, everyone will know"

"Exactly" he passed the letter to Draco, so he could read it

"Who would do this" Draco asked

"I don't know, but I can lose either of you, so I am going to register at the vampire council"

"I will help you, and I'm sure Harry will to"

"Harry will what" harry asked climbing into severus' lap

"Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping"

"I got lonely"

"Aww, I'm sorry baby, I have some stuff I had to sort out, let go to bed"

"What's wrong sev"

"It's nothing you have to worry about"

"Please tell me sev, don't leave me in the dark"

"Okay, someone is blackmailing me, its nothing to bad"

"What'd they say"

"Just that if I don't leave you they let tell everyone that I'm a vampire"

"who would do that"

"I don't know, but you don't need to worry about that, I'm going to register at the vampire council tomorrow, now let's get you to bed" Draco stood from where he was sitting, but Harry didn't move "come on love, bedtime"

"can you carry me, I'm sore all over"

Severus lifted harry up and carried him bridal style to the bed and placed him in the centre, Draco walked around to the other side of the bed and laid next to harry, severus laid down so harry was in the middle,

Harry cured up onto Severus's arms while Draco spooned him from behind, while severus and harry slept Draco, laid there playing with both of there hair, he had a full night sleep so he was no longer tired, after about an hour of laying there he decided to head down to the great hall for breakfast

When he got down there, someone pulled him into a dark room

"Leave harry so I can be white him, or ill tell everyone your little secret," an unknown voice said

"I don't have any secrets, so I have no idea what you'll tell everyone" the girl went to leave but Draco grabbed ahold of her and forced her into the light, it was weaselette,

"Your the one who sent that letter to Severus, listen here, he doesn't like you, just leave us alone, or I will make your life a living hell, do you hear me"

"Whatever I still have dirt on you're stupid greasy boyfriend"

"Use it against him I dare you, we'll fight back, you will never get to harry, he is happy with us" he pushed her into the wall the walked into the great hall for breakfast, they were serving pancakes, bacon, French toast, fruit, and orange juice, Draco piled up three plates full of food and headed back down to Severus's room, when he got in severus and harry were sitting on the couch talking

"I brought breakfast, hope your hungry"

"Oh my god dray you are a lifesaver, I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse"

"Eww why would you eat a horse"

"It's a muggle saying, it just means I'm really hungry"

"I will never understand muggles," Draco said to himself "here you go, breakfast for three"

"I love you dray," Harry said the same time Severus said "I could just kiss you"

"I love you to harry, well severus, why don't you"

"I will once I finish making sure our little wolf eats"

"Shut up and come," Draco said grabbing Severus by the arms "now kiss me Romeo" severus grabbed ahold of Draco and smashed their lips together

"You two are so adorable" harry commented stuffing pancakes into his mouth"

"How classy" Draco joked

"Once you have turned into a wolf and ran around all night burning all the energy that your body stores, that you can comment on how I eat, but until then kindly shut up and let me eat my food"

"Yes sir"

"You may continue kissing now, I quite enjoyed watching"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Draco said pouncing into Severus's arms, and locking their lips together

Once they were finished with breakfast Draco went off to hang out with his friends, leaving Severus and harry alone

"Harry would it be ridiculous if I told you I want to finalise our bond"

"But I would feel bad doing it without Draco"

"Finalising a bond is a special moment harry, in poly relationships, the dominant and the submissive normally do it first, then the swap would go with the sub, then the swap with the dom, harry you're the submissive, Draco is a swap and I am the dominant"

"But I can't finalise my bond with Draco until we have both finalised it with you"

"Okay sev, yeah let's do it"

Severus leant over and pulled harry onto his lap, Harry let out a small squeal, they started to make out, harry started to grind his perfect little arse on Severus' member, making him get turns on, severus' member grew harder and harder, and harry grinned up against his dominant,

Severus couldn't take it anymore, in one swift movement, he picked up his little submissive in his arm and carried him to the bed where he began you rip Harrys and his own clothing off, without breaking the kiss, he leant over to the bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lube, he lubed up his fingers, he pulled away from the kiss

"Are you ready" harry nodded, severus began to kiss Harry again, while slowly inserting his slippery fingers insides his little submissive, harry was moaning with each movement of severus' hand, he added a second finger, harry moaned in approval, after severus stretched out Harry's tight hole he lubed up his hard member

"Are you ready"

"Yes please, sev, please" harry begged, slowly he inserted is hard member insides Harry's tight hole, letting it sit there for a while, so he could get used to the feeling of having it inside him,

"I'm ready sev, please give it to me"

"Okay baby, I'm going to start moving" Hadrian gave him a nod of approval, severus moved his hips slowly back and forward, slowly picking up the pace, when he reached a comfortable pace for both of them he leant down and connected his lips to Harry's once more

harry had released all over both their stomachs at the same time severus released deep inside harry, he pulled his now soft member out of the 18-year-old, and collapsed next to him on the bed, harry snuggled up into Severus' chest

"Harry there is one more thing I have to to to finish"

"What us it sev"

"I have to mark you as my sub" harry understood what he was saying sat up and tilted his head so severus had clear access to his neck, severus, started to kiss, all over Harry's jawline and neck, nibbling in some spots, when he found the right spot he bit down, piercing through the soft skin, he took a small drink of Harry's blood, then pulled away, Harry turns to severus who had a little bit of blood dripping from his mouth, he licked it and started to kiss severus again, which soon lead to round two, by the time Draco had come back, severus and harry had mated a total of 4 times, they were exhausted, and cuddled up in the blankets

"It's about time I was wondering how it would take for you too to fuck"

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't want to without you"

"Harry settle down, I know the pecking order, sev get you first, but now that you two have finally done it, I know I cant soon bond with you both"

"Come cuddle with us," severus told Draco, he did not have to be told twice, the rest of the night consisted of cuddles, and finally sleep

When Draco and Hadrian, woke up the next morning Severus was gone but he had left a note

Dragon and Little Wolf,

I have gone to the vampire council and probably won't be back until later this afternoon, you better use your time wisely, because I cant wait to officially call you both mine

Love Severus

"Use our time wisely, are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"I think I and dray", harry pounced onto Draco and started to kiss him, he did the only thing he could think would turn Draco on, he started to rub his bottom across Draco's pelvis, like he had done with severus the day before, and to Draco's surprise it worked pretty quickly

"Your excited" harry teased

"I've been waiting for this day, for the past month, I'm allowed to be excited, now are you ready for the best sex you'll ever reive"

"Rock my world baby" Draco stripped harry down to nothing than started to strip himself, but Harry stopped him "let me try something" Draco stopped undressing himself and let harry take over, harry pushed him on to the bed, and started to take Draco's pants off leaving him only in his boxers, Draco's hard cock could be seen through his boxers, harry, started to suck his cock through the fabric, after a while he stripped him down to nothing, Draco sat on the bed naked while his submissive, sucked him off, as Draco was about to release harry stoped

"Not yet, the first one had to be released inside me" harry told him Draco just nodded, Harry walked over to the bedside table that severus leaves the lobe and started to prepare his hole for Draco, once he was ready for Draco to enter him he helps guide Draco's hard member inside him, they started out slow but began quickening the speed, once they both reached their climax, harry released all over both of them, while Draco released inside of harry

"Do you leave a mark as well, like sev did or not" harry asked as Draco pulled out

"No Veela leave a mark on the heart, not the skin," he told him

They both laid there and cuddled for the rest of the day

"Harry"

"Yeah dray"

"Did it hurt when you did it with sev yesterday, I'm kinda nervous"

"No it's just a bit uncomfortable at first, but he waited till I was comfortable before he did anything, he's a real gentleman, you don't need to be nervous"

"Yeah your right, I don't need to be nervous, ill finally be fully mated to my two very handsome boyfriends"

"Hey dray"

"Yes harry"

"I just want you to know that I love you"

"I love you to harry"

The two boys fell asleep, and that's exactly how severus found them, half-hour later

He cast a quick cleaning charm on the two boys than slid them both under the covers

'Man all we seem to so these days is sleep' he thought to himself, harry woke up soon after, he made his way over the where severus said on the couch

"How'd it go with the vampire council"

"At the beginning not so well"

"Why what happened"

"They could smell werewolf on me, the natural enemy of a vampire, but then I explained that you are my mate, they weren't very happy about that, then when I told them I had another mate who was a Veela, they soon shut up, it went quite well after that"

"Remi and Siri said something about it being a very rare, and a sign of great power"

"Why are you still naked"

"I don't like clothes anymore, you two have both shown me that life is much better without them"

"Right, go put some clothes on"

"But I don't want to" harry said climbing on top of severus' lap

"Harry what are you doing"

"Seducing you, what does it look like"

"I'll let you keep your clothes off if you give me a valid reasoning behind why it's better to not wear them, deal," severus said

"Deal, but for this to work you will need to also get naked"

"Okay" Harry climbed of severus' lap to let him undress "now why is being naked better"

"Because I can do this whenever I want" harry said pushing severus on to the couch, he god down on his knees, and took severus' cock in his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down until severus' hard cock was leaking pre-cum, harry removed his cock from his mouth and licked it from base to tip, Severus threw his head back and moaned, harry took all of Severus' member in his mouth, he bobbed up and down until severus came down his throat, Harry pulled away and swallowed the sweet cum. harry started to walk away, severus leaned forward and grabbed Harry by the arm

"Where do you think you're going"

"To put my clothes on"

"Oh no your not, you can just do that then leave," he said pulling harry on to his lap

"You are the one who wanted me to put clothes on less than 10 minutes ago"

"But you made such a convincing point, where did you learn to do that"

"I didn't learn it anywhere, I tried it on Draco for the first time ever today, almost made him cum within 2 minutes"

"Almost?"

" yeah well for a bond to be completed the first cum, had to be inside me for it to work, so I stopped just as he was about to release, that's when I tortured him by taking my sweet time to get ready" he told him "Well i will be going to Hogsmeade with Hermione today so you to can do your thing, because if its not done today, you'll be waiting till next week to get it done, and personally I can't wait that long to be able to have you both"

"Thanks, little wolf"

"It's okay dungeon bat"

"Hey that's mean"

"It's technically true, your a vampire, bat, who lives in the dungeons, anyway I'm going for a shower"

Hadrian had a quick shower, making sure to clean everything, then brushed his teeth, and got dressed in a set of Draco's clothes when he left the bathroom, Draco was cuddled up on the couch with sev

"Okay dragon, dungeon bat, I'm heading out, ill see you both later"

"Hey are those my clothes"

"No Draco they are our clothes, what's yours is mine and what mine is still mine"

"Okay brat get out of here"

"Love you both" he said giving them both a peck on the lips, he walked up to the 8th year common room, he hadn't been in there since the night he was bitten, when he entered he saw that Hermione what curled up on the couch, reading a book, he walked over to her and plucked the book out of her hands

"Hey I'm reading that"

"Come on we are going shopping"

"Who are we"

"You and me, duh"

"Okay, wait who's clothes are you wearing"

"Mine"

"They are not yours for one there two big and that is definitely not your style"

"Well they are mine like I told Draco, what is his is mine and what's mine is still mine"

"Okay let's go shopping for your boyfriends"


	7. 6

Harrys POV

While shopping with Hermione I felt when Draco and sev finished there bond, I felt the spot that sev bit turn hot, I closed my eyes, a gold light surrounded me and disappeared just as quick as it appeared, the bite that was a scab was now nothing but a scar

Third-person POV

Once harry had felt that they were bonded he decided to pick up a few books the boys might like for, Draco he grabbed a few books on dragons, that was his dream to work with dragons, for Severus he got a book whiten by some random person about harry, he thought it would be funny, he got the shop keeper to wrap the books up so he didn't have to do it later on,

When he made his way back into the room he saw that, Draco and severus were still going at it he was gone for an hour and a half

"God you to still going"

"Do you want to join" Draco asked

"That's a stupid question, of course, I want to join"

He placed his shopping bags on the ground and slowly walked over to the bed, Draco started to rip his clothes off

"Careful these are my favourite clothes you own"

"Ill bye more" Draco said ripping the fabric to get it off hi quicker, before they knew it harry was also naked, harry sucked of Draco and severus' while they made out, once they were both hard he grabbed the lobe and handed it to severus' to work his magic, they positions harry so he was on his hands and knees, Draco sat in front of him while severus stood behind him with the lobe, Severus started to get Harry's hole ready, while Draco sat back and enjoyed the blowjob harry was giving him, severus started by inserting one of his long skinny fingers, harry moaned in to Draco's crotch, harry took Draco's cock out of his mouth to talk to Severus

"Don't be a tease" he wined

"Your not sucking hard enough if I can hear you talking" Draco said, grabbing Harry by the back of the head and thrust into his mouth, he thrust fast and deep, Harry's mouth relaxed taking in all of Draco's long hard cock, severus positions his hard cock at Harry's entrance, slowly and carefully sliding it in,

"Is that okay my love"

"Mmhmm", severus started to thrust in and out of Harrys tight hole, his thrust speeding up, Harry moaning with each and every thrust, draco took his dripping cock from Harrys mouth and moved of the bed, when severus stoped thrusting, harry let out a whine thats said he wasn't done yet, when harry felt draco and severus swap spots he moaned even louder at the entry of draco, Draco's cock was thicker than severus' but severus' was longer, they were both great in Harry's opinion, when severus positioned himself in front of harry, he eagerly took severus' long member in his mouth, the sweat of his pre-cum made harry happy, he loved pleasing his dominants, and tasting the cum on this dominants long cock was proof that he was doing his job correctly, draco came deep inside Harrys hole, severus and draco swapped one last time, so severus could finish inside his sub, severus thrust hard and faster than he had ever done before, only stopping once he had finished cumming deep inside of Harry's hole

Severus flipped harry on to is back and hovered over his body, he leant down and pressed his lips to Harry's perfect, soft ones, he then laid down in the middle of harry and Draco and pulled them both into his chest, they stayed like that for a while, Hadrian laid there running his hands through severus' hair, while severus, rubbed circles on their backs

At dinner time, they all headed to the great hall together, severus kiss harry and Draco goodbye, then went to sit up at the teacher's table, harry and Draco moved over towards the 8th year table and say across from Hermione

"Hello you too"

"Hey 'Mione"

"Hello Granger"

"Draco please your dating my best friend, please call me Hermione"

"Yeah of course Hermione"

The three sat and chatted while they ate, pansy one of Draco's friends, and Hermione's roommate came and sat down next to Hermione,

"Hey babe," she said kissing Hermione's temple

"Hey, Draco and Harry have come to sit with us," Hermione said pointing to the two boys

"Oh hello boys I didn't see you there, I would like to say thank you for that little scene you pulled the other day, it really gave me the confidence to ask Hermione out"

"I didn't know you like Hermione"

"Draco I have had a rush on this, beautiful, smart girl since 3rd year", the four of them fell into light chatter, until severus came to collect the boys

"See ya around Hermione, Pans" Draco sit to the two girls

"Bye 'Mione, Pansy" harry said to them

"Bye boys," the girls said together

Severus, lead his two mates to there room, they all climbed into bed, with Severus in the middle, and fell asleep

Harrys POV

It was Christmas morning at about 3 am when I noticed something was off, I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, I felt sick, I decided the only person I could ask was Hermione, I pulled on a night robe, to keep myself warm, not that I felt the cold since my transformation, I slipped on a pair of Draco's slippers, and walked to the 8th year dorms, when I got there I looked for a plague that said Hermione's name, when I found it I knocked on the door, loud enough for the two girls to hear but not so loud that everyone else would hear it, when Hermione opened the door she was dressed in her fluffy pyjamas, that she wore every year during the winter

"Hey Harry what's wrong"

"I need your help"

"Harry is 3 am, what's so important it couldn't have waited till the morning"

"I think there is something wrong with me, I woke up feeling sick, werewolves don't get sick"

"come in, I think I know what's wrong"

I stepped into the room and noticed pansy saw sitting up in her bed

"Sorry Pansy I didn't mean to wake you"

"don't be ridiculous, I'm a pureblood Slytherin, who doesn't wake up looking this cute, I wake up at about 3 every morning anyway, now what's wrong"

Hermione walked over to Pansy and whispered in her ear

"No way, really"

"What," I asked confused"

"Right well harry, there is a huge chance your pregnant, I know everything there is to know about werewolves, there most fertile, 3dys before the full moon and 3 days after, and I know you mated with both severus and Draco"

"So how can we tell if I am or not"

"Well lucky for you, I have a pregnancy test in the bathroom," Pansy told me

"Why do you keep pregnancy tests, your dating Hermione"

"Harry dear, I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual, and being this gorgeous, got me a lot of boys"

"But will it work, I thought that you needed to be at least a few weeks along"

"Harry your a werewolf, they only stay pregnant, for 5 months instead of 9, you are more than far enough to find out"

Pansy lead me into the bathroom and showed me where she keeps her pregnancy tests, I got confused, I have seen a muggle test before but never seen a witch test

"Pansy" I called out

she walked back into the bathroom "yes harry"

"How does it work"

"You just pee into it, the potion will turn brown if it's negative, and blue if it's positive"

"Thanks" once Pansy left the bathroom again, i peed into the vile, and put the lid back on, i left the bathroom, sat the vile onto the desk and walked over to Hermione's bed and plonked down on it, I didn't want to see the results, I was scared, none of us ever talked about having children,

"Hermione"

"Yes harry"

"What if it comes back positive, we haven't talked about having kids"

"Harry it will be fine"

"What if neither of them want kids, what if they leave me"

"That's not going to happen," Pansy told me

"How do you know"

"severus loves you, he would never leave you, him being with you and Draco, has made him the happiest, any of us Slytherin's have ever seen, and Draco, use to constantly talk about having kids, he still does, its the only thing that hadn't changed since the curse got removed from him, he's just too scared to tell any of you, he's scared you two don't want kids"

Third-person POV

The three of them sat there for about five more minutes

"Let check it, it should have been done 3 minutes ago," pansy told them

"I'm scared," Harry said

"Fine do you want me to check it," Pansy asked

"Yes please"

Pansy stood up and walked over to where the test sat, the excitement on her face told them that it came back positive

"OMG guess what"

"What," Hermione asked

"Harry do you want to know the good news or the better news"

"I'll go with the good news first"

"Well your pregnant"

"And what's the better news"

"It's more than one"

"Wait what, how"

Pansy picked up the vile and took it over to were Harry and Hermione were sitting,

"If it were just one the blue would be less bright, but since it's like a sky blue, its multiples"

"OMG harry yay" Hermione's screamed

After a few hours of the news sinking in, Harry decides to go back to Sev's quarters, he hadn't gotten much sleep that night, he had been up and down to the toilet all night, and with Hermione, by the time he got back to his room, it was 6 am, Draco would be waking up soon, he slipped into bed and cuddled into severus' chest, he felt Draco, roll over and get out of bed, Draco walked around the bed and laid next to harry

"Hey little wolf, where have you been"

"I couldn't sleep, I went for a walk"

"I know when you lying to me"

"Fine, I went to see Hermione, I needed to find out something"

"Is it anything you want to talk to me about"

"Not right now, ill tell you and Sev together, later on"

"Okay baby, come on get some sleep, you look exhausted" harry curled up into Draco, and fell asleep

Harry woke up to a empty bed, he climbed out, throwing one of Severus' night robes on, and a pair of Draco's slippers, he walking in to the sitting room, where Draco and severus were curled up, with a cup of hot chocolate, there were both looking into the fire, talking

"I'm worried about harry Sev"

"Same, he got up about 10 times last night"

"I saw him come back into the room at 6 this morning, said he had to talk to us about something"

"Am I interrupting" harry asked while he sat down

"Of course not love"

"You don't need to be worried about me, I'm going to answer all your questions"

"Where did you go last night"

"I went to see Hermione, I was with her and Pansy for 3 hours"

"What wrong harry, you went to the bathroom about 10 times last night, I couldn't hear what was going on, you kept putting up silencing charms"

"That why I went to see Hermione, I was sick"

"But werewolves don't get sick"

"I know that's why I went to see Hermione, I was worried, turns out there is nothing to be worried about, I'm healthy"

"Harry What's wrong"

"Sev nothing is wrong, if anything everything is right, I have something I need to tell you both" Draco and severus said there waiting for harry to speak "I'm pregnant"

Draco was the first to do something, he stood up and pulled Harry into a hug "oh my harry, we are going to be parents"

"Sev are you okay"

"Yes my love I am fine, come here" harry walked over to Severus, severus pulled him, onto his lap "I was worried something bad was going on, but instead its the best thing that could happen"

"So you want kids to"

"Of course I do"

"Good because there's more than one"

The news travelled fast through the staff and Draco's friends, they were so happy to tell the people who mattered to them, now it was time for Harry and Draco to write letters home

"Don't write letters, Minerva had already given us permission, to apparate out of here to tell them in person?" severus told them

They decided it would be easier to tell Narcissa first, so Draco, harry and severus, all apparated to the countryside of France,

"Mothers house is just a little bit this way," Draco said pointing up a hill

They started to walk, soon harry got tired so severus picked him up and vampire ran him to the top of the hill

"Come on Draco your slow" harry yelled out once severus had put him down, Draco started to run but was stopped when severus' ran down to him and took him back to the bottom of the hill

"This isn't fair" Draco yelled up the hill to where harry and severus were standing laughing at him "Sev come help me"

"Your such a baby Draco," severus said from behind Draco, Draco spun around to face severus, but he wasn't there anymore, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around again facing the hill, there stood the tall black-haired vampire

"Don't do that" Draco laughed

"Come here," severus said holding out his hands, Draco jumped into Severus' arms, and let him run him to the top of the hill

"Alright, now mothers house is that one right there, ill race you to the front door," he said then took off towards the house, Harry just started to walk, slowly, while severus walked with him

Once Draco reached the house severus picked up Harry and ran to Draco

Draco's POV

I tried to make the walk to mothers house fun for harry, I knew he was nervous, I could see that Sev was also trying to make harry laugh a little, but nothing seemed to calm his nerves

"You ready harry"

"Yeah I guess, what if she doesn't like me"

"She will, you make me happy and that's all she cares about"


	8. 7

Third person POV

Draco reached up and knocked on the door, a small house elf wearing a light blue suit opened the door

"Welcome to the Malfoy country side house, how can i help you"

"Hello, poppy"

Master Draco, is that you"

"Sure is"

"Please forgive poppy, master Draco you have grown up, mistress black, will be happy to see you, please come in"

The three walked into the home, while poppy went to fetch Narcissa

"Dray, did your mother changer her name" harry asked

"Yeah after Lucius got a trial, and was to receve the dementors kiss, she went to the minister of magic to remove her bond to him, so nothing bad happened to her once he was gone, she than changed her name back to her maiden name"

"Makes sense"

They waited in silence, untill Narcissa came in

"Draco dear, welcome home"

"Hello mother, i hope you are well"

"Of course draco"

"Mother this is Harry Potter, but of course you know about him"

"Hello harry, Thank you for helping my draco, in his trial" she said pulling him into a hug

"It's okay, honestly, i did what i thought was the right choice, and boy did i make the right decision" harry said looking back at draco

"Come, through i'll have a house elf bring in some hot chocolate"

They went in to the sitting room, the three buys sat down on the longer couch, while Narcissa said on a love seat

"I really wasn't expecting you draco, i knew you were coming and bringing company, i would have gotten dressed into something more formal"

"Don't be ridiculous mother, you look fine, oh and merry Christmas"he said passing her a few wrapped presents,

"Thanks you dear, Draco, is there something you needed to tell me" she asked concerned

"Well yes, there is"

"what is is dear"

"I went through my inheritance about a month into the school year"

"That's wonderful dear"

"And i met my mates"

"Mates, more than one"

"Yes harry and severus are my mates"

"But they are both just humans, you could have died if they rejected you"

"There not human mother, severus is a vampire, and harry is a werewolf"

"Draco do you know what that means"

"Yes, its a very rare combination, and it means great power, but that is not what we are here to tell you"

"What is it dragon"

"You're going to be a grandmother"

"Who's pregnant, ist not you is it draco" she asked concerned

"No mother its not me, harry is"

"Oh good, thank god"

"Why what's wrong"

"A werewolf and a vampire baby would rip you from the inside out, were as with Harrys werewolf, healing ability's, it wont do much harm"

"Your saying if i were to have a baby, i would die"

"Unfortunately yes"

"Oh" draco said sadly "It's been my dream since i was a little boy, to have a child of my own"

"Dray these baby's will still have your DNA, they are yours"

"Harry you said they, there is more than one" she asked, receiving a nod from all three males "how many exactly"

"I'm unsure, but i don't care how many there are, as long as they are healthy"

The three men stayed for lunch, narcissa told embarrassing stories about Draco's childhood, and gave advice to harry on child birth, she had offered to help deliver the baby's, as she was a trained healer

"Lets go tell Sirius" harry told them nervously

They all apperated as close to kings cross as they could and walked the rest of the way, it was only a few blocks way from kings cross station, so it wasn't a long walk, it was more of a stroll, the muggles looked at the three me, because, severus was still in his robes

"Harry why didn't you tell me to change" he asked

"Because i thought it would be funny" when they arrived to 12 grimmauld place, harry walked up and knocked on the door, Kreacher answered the door "hello Kreacher, is Sirius in"

"Hello master harry, master black is in his study, stay here, i don't trust your friends" he closed the door in Harrys face

"What was that" draco asked

"It was clearly a house elf draco, you should know all about them"

"No i mean why'd he close the door, in your face"

"He's a bit of a cranky elf, he hates me and Sirius, and he doesn't trust you two"

The door opened up behind harry, and draco went silent, Sirius was a scary man after all

"Hello harry, welcome home, snivellus, malfoy, welcome to my humble home"

"Sirius Orion Black, do not let me hear you call him that again" harry turned around and yelled

"Sorry harry, what with the unannounced visit"

"Are you going to let us in or what"

"Yeah sure come on in"

Harry lead them to the sitting room,

"Sirius please sit, i want to get this over and done with, i have had a long day and wish to get back to bed"

"Bed, harry is 2 in the afternoon"

"I need a lot more sleep, then normal, okay"

"What is it that you wanted to tell me"

"We thought it would be a good idea to tell you, before the news got to you in some other way, so here goes, i, we, umm"

"What harry it trying to say is hes pregnant" draco finished

"He what, since when, i only found out you guy were together 5 days ago, and now your telling me he is pregnant"

"Exactly, now if your please, I'm going to go to sleep" harry said making his way up the stairs to the room, he had been using ever since his 5th year

Sirius was still shocked

"Which one of you os the father"

"'Both" they both said together

"Well that was a great Christmas present" Sirius said sarcastically

"Grow up black, it could be worse, he could have come back during the summer holidays with children, your lucky he told you, He was so scared that you would reject him and kick him out, he needs his family, If it were my choice i wouldn't have told you in the first place, but harry cares about you, and he made the decision to tell you" severus said standing up "now where is his room, I'm going to go make sure he is okay"

"Up the stairs to the very top its the only room on that floor" and before he finished talking severus was gone

"Then there were two" draco said not wanting it to be to awkward

"Indeed, there were, hows you mother"

"She changed her name back to black, she moved out of malfoy manor, and said that she is never going back in there, so mentally she's awful"

"I'm sorry to hear that, she was always my favourite cousin to play with, when we were kids, she was so nice and loving, she cared for me, when my own parents didn't, next time you see her say hi for me"

"You should drop in and see her some time, she is awfully lonely, it would be good to have someone she could talk to, especially with me not being there"

"That sounds like a god idea" the two sat is silence for a while until Sirius spoke up "how have you been, I haven't really seen you since you were a baby"

"I mean apart from the fact my own father had me under a spell for my entire childhood, I'm great, finding out that harry and severus were my mates really helped, it took my mind off what happened"

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm sorry that I haven't been in your life much draco, i was kinda caught up in Azkaban you see" Sirius joked

"Is it okay if i go see how harry is, he's a bit moody"

"Yeah of course, he on the top floor"

"Thank you Sirius, i hope that now we can be a real family" and with that draco climbed the stairs

Draco's POV

Once I reached the top floor I walked over to the door and opened it slowly, trying to not make any noise, when i got into the room i could see Sev sitting on the bed with harry snuggled up against him

"Hey Sev, is he okay"

"Yeah he's okay, just really tired"

"I can sit here with him I think its a good idea for you to go make your piece with Sirius"

Sev lifted harry carefully and stood from where he was sitting, I spotted myself in to his place and Sev laid harry down on me, I sat there stroking his soft black curl while Sev was downstairs hopefully having an adult conversation with Sirius


	9. 8

Exams were creeping up so was the 4 month mark of Harry's pregnancy, madam Pomfrey had asked if harry wanted to know how many and what gender the baby's would be, he excepted, he wanted to start thinking of names for his children

"Ah Harry dear come in, are you ready to find out how manly little ones you will have running around"

"Sure am Madam Pomfrey, lets go this"

"Okay come take a seat on one of the beds" she said then walked over to the muggle ultrasound machine she had borrowed

"Where'd you get that" he asked

"From one of those muggle hospitals, we still haven't come up with a magical way to do pregnancy checkups"

"Will it work on hogwarts grounds"

"Minerva had removed a few wards to allow us to use it, now lad down" harry laid down and placed his head on the pillows provided, madam Pomfrey pulled up his shirt and put a cold gel on his stomach, she started to rub his stomach while looking towards the screen, "look you can see your baby's" she said pointing to the three little baby's

"There's three of them" harry asked

"Looks like it, would yo like to know the sex of them"

"Yes please"

"Okay so baby number one is" she said looking closely at the screen "a girl, baby number two is a boy and baby number three is a boy"

The ultrasound and and check up finished and harry rushed to the dungeons with two ultrasound photos in his had, one for Draco and one for Severus

When he entered the chambers Draco and Severus were sitting on the couch reading

"Hey guess what" harry asked excitedly

"What" both Severus and Draco said together

"I got to find out the sex of our baby's today, do you want to see"

"Of course love, come sit" Severus said patting the spot on the couch between his and Draco, harry made his way over and passed them both the pictures

"There's three of them" he told them

"Three" they both asked

"Yes three, two are boys and ones a girl"

"Can you show us which ones"

"This one and this one are boys" he said pointing to two little faces "and this one is little Narcissa" he said smiling at draco

"Your going to name her after my mother" Draco asked happily

"Of course she has done so much for me these pasts few months, for all of us" he sad rubbing his belly

"I know what her middle name should be" Severus told them

They both looked at him "what"

"Lily"

They all agreed, "what are we going to name our boys"harry asked

"How about Sirius Orion, for your god father" Draco suggested, they all agreed,

"two down one to go"

"How about Leo" harry asked

"That sounds like a good middle name" draco commented

"What about phoenix" Severus asked, "it fits well with the black family tradition, which you are both apart of"

"What tradition" Draco and harry asked

"The one where they name there children's after stars, planets and constellations"

"Oh that one, yeah plus I like the name" Draco told them

"That's settled then, Narcissa Lily, Sirius Orion Phoenix Leo"


	10. 9

Spring was coming to a end, harry and draco had taken the exams early so they could be ready for the children,

Harry was laying in the hospital wing waiting for Narcissa to assist with the birth of his children, Draco stood on one side of him as Severus stood on the other,

As the medi-witches set up there working station, severus and Draco whispered sweet nothings into harry ears, Narcissa came over and started to give him general anaesthetic so he would be out while the baby's are born

-Harrys POV-

when i woke up i was in somuch pain, but i could feel the presance of my two mates sitting next to my bed, they each had one of my hands in theres, i gave them both a squeeze, then opened my eyes, i tried to sit up but severus held me down,

"be careful, you have just woken up, your wolf poweres havent kicked in yet"

"how long till i can see them?"

"ill go ask mum now" draco commented, he left the room only to return with his mother and madam Pomfrey less then 5 minutes later, each of them carried a baby in there arms, I could see Narcissa holding baby Narcissa, she was wrapped up in a pale pink blanket, draco walked over to me and handed me the smaller on of the three, he had white blond hair like draco, and black eyes like Severus, with his size I knew he was baby phoenix

"Hey phoenix" I whispered to him, his eyes darted up to meet mine

"Do you want to see the others" Narcissa asked

"Of course" I passed phoenix back to Draco and took baby Narcissa off of Narcissa, she also had Draco's hair, but with bright green eyes, Sirius was the biggest of the three, not by much but he was bigger, he had beautiful mercury eyes like Draco's, and black hair like Severus'

After a few hours the wolf healing ability's kicked in and I was able to leave the hospital wing, during the past few months Severus and Draco had set up a temporary nursery in Severus's private chambers for our beautiful baby's, until I went to see a goblin at Gringotts about the property's that had been passed down to me

Third person POV

The end of the school year came, the 8th year students left a week before everyone else, they left the same why the first arrived, in the boats, across the black lake, Severus and Minerva offered to look after the triplets while draco and harry went to Gringotts to get there property managed

They went straits to Gringotts once they got of the boats, they had decided it would be easier and quicker if they just apperated to Diagon Alley, when they got in to Gringotts, harry made his way up to the first free goblin he saw

"Hello, I need to view the potter estate"

"Of course Mr potter, follow me"

Harry and Draco followed the goblin into a small room, and sat on the couch

"What is it I can help you with"

"Yes well I need to view the property's that have been left in my name"

"Ill need a few drops of blood to access your accounts"

Harry took the dagger that was presents and slip his finger and let a few drops fall on to the piece of parchment the goblin slid to him, once writing started to appear the goblin took the parchment and read through it

"There are a few options, may I ask are you looking for a house for just yourself or will you be having other stay"

"I will be with my three children and my two mates, so I'm looking for a property with lost of rooms that my children can grow in"

"Well I have the potter manor, its a huge mansion with at least 20 bedrooms, plenty big enough for a growing family and visitors"

"Can I see the parchment"

"Of course"

Harry took the parchment from the goblin and looked through it

"Look at that one it's bigger then Malfoy Manor" draco said pointing at the potter manor

"Draco dear I think thats the one he was just talking about"

"Oh, what about that one, its a 5 bedroom house in Germany"

"I don't speak German, I think well just go with the potter manor, it will be good, its in England, and we wont have to learn another language, and I think Sev would be more comfortable to stay in England"

"Okay sounds good to me"

"Great potter manor it is"

The goblin gave them the address to the manor and bid them a good day


	11. 10

**11 years later **

Harry, Severus and Draco sat in the dining room of there large house

"Mummy, Scorpius took my wand"

"Scorpius, give your sister her wand back"

A small blond haired grey eyed boy was running around the dinning room with a wand in his hand, while his blond haired green eyed sister chased him

"When will I get a wand" he complained

"Next year" harry told the small boy "you know draco he's a spitting image of you, and he's just a spoiled as you to"

"Being the youngest of 5 will do that to a child"

"He wont be the youngest for long" harry said rubbing his belly

"Scorpius go get your siblings" Severus ordered

The small blond ran out of the room and up the stairs to god knows where to fetch his 3 other siblings Phoenix, Sirius Stella

When all the children came down the stairs they all took there place at the table, the triplets on one side of the table and the twins on the other, they all dug into there breakfast

"Who's ready for the transfiguration tonight" Draco asked, all 5 children stuck there hands in the air

"I totally forgot there was a full moon tonight, I'm going to have to ask remi and Siri to look after them tonight" harry announced

"No need I already did" severus told him while placing a stack of pancakes on Harrys plate

"I hate not being able to be there with them"

"It's okay only one more full moon to go and then you will be able to run and play with them"

"I'm worried about when they go to school"

"Don't be we will all be there with them"

"I know Sev I'm just nervous for them, school starts in less then a week and they will all be so exhausted from the transfiguration, and having werewolf in there genes if the other kids find out"

"Harry they are going to be okay you need to stop stressing, all three of us will be there with them, I'm literally the potions professor, you're taking on the DADA position and Draco is taking on the quidditch coach position, they will be fine, and I have had McGonagall add extra rooms in our private chamber for them"

"Mummy, will we be joining you at hogwarts this year" the small black haired girl asked, harry looked straight into her dark eyes

"Of course honey, you will be with me, daddy and papa

"Yay, did you hear that Scorpius, were going to hogwarts with mummy, daddy and papa" the black haired girl told the younger boy

"Mummy"

"Yes Sirius"

"When will the baby's be here"

"Not long now honey" harry said to the small brunet

TIME SKIP- 9:30 PM_

Harry was waiting by the fire place for his godfathers, it was getting late and the children where showing symptoms of the full moon "where are they"

"Who us" the familiar voice or Remus Lupin came from behind harry

"Yes where have you been its getting late and the children are already getting fidgety"

"Calm down harry, Orion was being a handful, I couldn't get him to settle down" he said passing the brown haired toddler to harry

"Okay good I'm just glad you're here, I hate not being with the kids during the full moon, and I cant send them out there on there own"

"Uncle moony, uncle pads" the small black haired girl said throwing herself at the two adults Hello Stella" sirius said hugging her

"Hello Stella, are you ready for tonight"

"Yeah I cant wait, when will Orion be old enough to join us"

"He wont join us, he's not like us"

"Oh why not"

"I don't know he's just different to the rest of us"

"You better get going its getting close, Stella go get your siblings please"

"Okay mummy" the small dark haired girl ran off to get the rest of the pack,

"Ill go with her" sirius told them, and he ran after the small black haired girl

"What's wrong harry"

"I worried, they start school in a few days, and I don't want the other kids to pick on them, I know that a lot of laws about werewolves have been changed but you know how kids can be"

"It's okay harry, you all will be there with them"

"I know, I just wish I could take it all back, I mean I love my children and I would never change that, but I just wish there was something I could do to stop their transformations"

"Harry, they seam to like it, I know you haven't been with them the past four months, but they have a lot of fun, so stop stressing about things you cant change, and during school, I know you will be there every step of the way to make sure the other students don't say anything about them'

"I know, thanks remi, I needed that, I cant wait for these boys to be out, they make my mummy instincts kick in"

"I know I was the same when I was pregnant with teddy, do you remember the twins 9th birthday, when draco baught them brooms, and I was freaking out about it all day"

flashback- 1Year_

"Happy birthday Stella, Scorpius" Remus said passing them wrapped presents

"Thanks uncle moony" the two of them said in unison

"Go on open them" they sat on the floor and ripped the paper of there gifts, each of them got a box of there favourite candy from honey dukes, and a pranksters starter box from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

"Thanks uncle moony"

"I hope you use them responsibly, and don't let your mother see them" he quickly added as harry walked over to them

"What did uncle moony and uncle padfoot get you

"Just some sweets" Remus said "isn't that right" he said leaning in to his husband

"Yep thats right, just some sweets" sirius replied

The twins got up off the floor and hugged Siri and remi

"I have presents" Draco announced

"Yay" the twins yelled together

"Their so loud, how do you do it" Siri asked

"Oh padfoot, you just wait till your little one is born, then there will be play dates at your house, and then you can complain about the noise, this is quiet for them" harry said gesturing to the 5 children

"Harry come on their not allowed to open them until your in here" Draco called out

"Well that my queue to leave" harry said walking over to where draco was sitting, he was holding two identical long packages "draco don't tell me you got what I think you got them"

"Yep" he said handing a package to each of the kids, they both ripped them open and inside sat a lightning bolt broomstick, the newest ones on the market

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I hope you did not get two 9 year olds the fastest broom made" Remus said storming over to the group

"What I need them to start early, how else will they make the quidditch team with out practice"

"I don't care they are 9 years old, at lease start them on something a little slower, like maybe a clean sweep"

"They don't make them anymore, pulse my children only get the best"

"Harry I hope your not going to let them ride those brooms"

"They have a parental setting on them" draco argued

"Remi, I'm not going to stop them from riding the brooms, but I will make them slow"

"Good, I don't want my cubs to hurt themselves"

end flashback_

"Haha yes remember that"

As Remus and harry were laughing the six children came in to the room

"Hello kids"

"Hey uncle moony" all of them said together

"Okay say goodnight to your mother and lets go play hide 'n' seek"

"Night mummy" the oldest blonde said hugging harry

"Good night cissy, be good for your uncle"

"Good night mummy" the oldest boys said together

"Good night, phoenix, sirius i'll see you both in the morning"

"Night mummy"

"Good night, Stella" he said picking her up "be good"

"See you on the morning" the youngest two said together

"Good night Sirius, Scorpius"

"See you on the morning harry"

"Good night my angles, mummy will be waiting right here when you get back"

And with that the pack of 7 werewolves left the room

"And now its just me and you Orion, what do you want to do"

"Bed"

"Okay do you want to sleep with me tonight"

"Yay"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Harry walked up to the room he had designated for Orion, when they reached the room, orion started to laugh and made his hair turn a pink colour

"Does your mummy and daddy know your a Metamorphmagus" harry asked playing with the boys hair, he giggled "bed time little one" harry placed the small child in his bed and payed down with him, Orion grabbed Harrys hand and soon drifted of in to a slumber, soon after harry too was in a deep sleep


	12. 11

The next morning harry woke up at 4am, he Accioed a small teddy for orion to cuddle into, and quietly slipped out of the bed, he made his way down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for himself and for when Severus and Draco woke up, when the water finished boiling, as if on cue Severus and Draco slumped into there seats at the table

"Good morning, you two look like death, what did you get up to last night"

"Nothing we couldn't sleep properly without you being there" draco admitted

"Aww my poor baby's, lucky for you, you two can sleep all day with the children, speaking of the children, they should be finished soon, the sun is coming up" harry said passing them both a cup of coffee

"Will you lay with us today" Severus asked

"Sev ill be looking after Orion, I cant"

"isn't there like a house elf or something to look after him"

"I can lay with you while he is down for a nap, now come on" harry said walking towards the front door, he left the front door open for Severus and Draco and headed straight to the clearing they all slept after a transformation, when he reached the clearing he saw his 5 beautiful children fast asleep curled up with each other, Sirius and Remus, sat with there backs up against a tree watching them

"Hey" harry whispered

"Hey, how was orion"

"Yeah he's still asleep, how were they"

"Yeah they have been asleep for about 2 hours"

"Okay good, that means they wont sleep to much today, Sev have you got the blankets"

"Yep right here" he said holding up a pile of blankets, harry took them and gave one to each of the adults, they all picked up a child each, harry taking the smallest and lightest of them Stella, draco took Scorpius, Remus took Phoenix, Severus took Narcissa and Sirius took Sirius Jr, they all walked towards the house

"mummy can you lay with me" Stella asked looking up at harry

"Of course honey"

"Me to" the rest of the kids said together

"Of course, we can all lay in mummy, daddy and papas bed"

"Will we all fit" Draco asked

"Draco are you a wizard or not, we can extend the bed"

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that, sorry still really tired"

"Daddy's silly" Scorpius said reaching up and playing with Draco's hair, he had started to grow it out, and it now reached his shoulders

"Are you two going to stay here or head home" harry asked sirius and Remus

"Probably stay here, incase Orion needs us" sirius replied when they reached the bedroom Draco pulled out his wand and enlarged the bed so 8 could fit, all the adults put the children in to the bed and tucked them in

"Mummy will be back" harry told them all, and left the rom with sirius and Remus "you ive change Orions room, let me show you to it" harry told them and started to walk to the baby's room "there is a bed in there for you to so you can stay in there or you can chose the room next to his"

When they reached the room harry walked in first to see Orion still snuggles up with the teddy he had given him, he decided to place a light heating charm on the teddy and fix up the blankets "there is a separate bed over in that corner feel free to enlarge it" harry told them and left the room, he walked back up to his room and saw his 5 children and his 2 mates snuggled up in the bed, not wanting to disturb them he positioned himself on the couch so he could still see them all, and sat down with a book


	13. 12

It was the day before the family went of to hogwarts, the triplets were getting more and more excited, and harry was getting less nervous for them, normally it took the kids about a week and a half to come down from the full moon but they'd all normally be tired and grumpy but the excitement canceled that out, it had only been a week since the full moon and the kids were all bouncing off the walls,Severus and Draco had been showing them simple spells, and Phoenix had even help his papa with the wolfsbane potion every month since he was 5, everyone in the family had a hunch he would be put into Ravenclaw due to his love of knowledge

"Mummy what hogwarts house were you in"

"I was in Gryffindor, and your father and papa were in slytherin, whys that"

"I was just wondering, I've been worried about what house I might be put in, Aunty Hermione and Aunty Pansy had given me a book on hogwarts, and ive been reading it, ive also heard that Slytherin don't get along with the other houses very well, and I'm just worried that if I get put into the wrong house"

"Narcissa there is no wrong house, what ever house you get put into is the right house, take Aunty pansy and aunt Hermione for example, pansy was in slytherin and Hermione was in Gryffindor and they both love each other, no matter what house you are put into your fathers and I will still love you, now stop your worrying, and go finish packing"

"Okay mummy" she said hugging harry then running off to her room to check her trunk

At about lunch time the ward went off to signify that someone had entered the house, harry walked to the front door to see four girls walking up to the door, it was Hermione, Pansy and there daughters Rose and Alyssa

"Hello lady's" harry called out

"Uncle harry" Rose and Alyssa yelled running up to him

"I see you have kept the house looking as beautiful as ever" pansy commented

"I have my wonderful house elves to thank for that" harry told her, he bent down and picked up the 11 and 10 year old girls "how are my two favourite nieces"

"Good" they both said together

"Is cissy here" rose asked at the same time Alyssa asked "is Stella here"

"Of course they are, let me get them for you" he said putting the two girls down "Dobby" harry called out

"Did you say Dobby, I though he died" hermione Said shocked

"He did but it turns out that Winky was pregnant with Dobby child when he died, she gave birth to a boy and named him after Dobby, they have both come to work for me" as he was explaining this a small house elf popped in, he was wearing a casual tee and some jeans

"Master harry called for Dobby"

"Yes, can you please get Narcissa and Stella for me, then get the kitchen elves to start on lunch"

"Yes master harry" and with a small bow and a loud pop the teenaged elf was gone, from one of the far room on one of the higher levels of the house the two girls could be heard running down the stairs

"Here they come" harry told Alyssa and Rose, "oh how rude come in" harry said gesturing for the group to enter the house

"Mummy" harry heard one of his boys cry out

"I'll be right back one of the boys are hurt" harry said running up the stairs, when he got to the second floor he heard it again

"Mummy"

"Mummy's coming Scorpius" harry yelled out and ran to where his son was laying on the floor with glass surrounding him "what did you do" harry said rushing over to him and picking him up"

"I was flying the broom daddy got me, and I lost control, it smashed through that window" he said pointing to the large smashed window

"Come one let get the glass out before they heal" harry carried him down to the living room where pansy and hermione were sitting "pans your a medi-witch, can you help me" he said calmly

"Oh shit yeah sit him down" she said starting to panic

"Pansy, stop panicking, your a trained professional, you shouldn't be panicking"

"Why aren't you panicking your son is full of glass"

"It'll only leave a few scars, and will be healed with in the next 5 minutes, so I need you to stop panicking and help me remover the glass quickly" she calmed her self out and Accioed her med bag and started to pull all the shards of glass out with a pair of Tweezers, they had pulled put all the pieces she could see then cast a quick spell to see if there was anymore, there was a few more bits that were deep and would have to be spelled out "harry I have to uses a spell to get these ones out, and it may hurt a bit"

"That okay doo what you have to do, Scorpius look at mummy, Aunty Pansy is going to use a quick spell to get the rest out okay"

"Okay mummy"

"Now you be a brave boy and hold mummy's hand" harry said sticking his had out for Scorpius to hold

"Okay Aunty pans you can do it, ill be big and strong like papa, and not cry"

Pansy waved her wand and about half a dozen shards of glass wiggled there way out of the small boys back "that didn't hurt that much" Scorpius told them

"That's good baby, come give mummy a hug, the healing itself will hurt a bit more"

All the children were use to the healing process, they would always come back after a full moon with a new cut or two from playing a bit rough with on another.

"Ouch mummy, its burning"

"I know baby" he said holding on to him "Dobby" the small elf popped into the room

"Master harry called Dobby"

"Yes Dobby please go get some ice packs for Scorpius"

"Right away master harry" he said popping out of the room, in lett them 5 minutes he was back with his arms full o ice packs

"Baby, mummy's going to need you to lay down on the couch"

"Okay mummy" he got of Harrys lap and laid down on the couch opposite them, harry took a few ice packs from Dobby and placed them on Scorpius's back where there deeper cuts were, most of the other cuts had fully healed

"Does that feel better"

"Much better, I'm just going to take a nap"

"Please wait till they are healed, then you can go for a nap"

"Okay mummy" harry sat back down with Pansy and Hermione "kids am I right"

"Your kid just flew through a window how are you so calm"

"Because I know his wolf healing abilities will heal him, a little scar never hurt anyone, speaking of a smashed window, I better go fix that" he said standing up, he bent down and collected all the glass shards "ill take these so no one gets hit with fly glass" and he walked back up to where he found Scorpius, placing the glass on the floor with the rest of it he pulled out his wand and cast "Reparo" all the glass flew in to its right place and stuck together like a puzzle

When he got back down to the living room Scorpius was fast asleep on the couch, harry removed the ice and looked at the scars, the first deep scars to form on one of his children's bodies and it wasn't from a wolf thing, it was him just being a kid, harry smilies at the scars, then bent down placed a kiss on the blonds head and laced a blanket over his sons body

"There so precious when they sleep, aren't they" he asked no one in particular, just as he sat down Winky popped into the room

"Good evening master Harry, lunch is being served in 5 minutes, I have told master Draco and master Severus, would you like me to notify the children"

"Yes please Winky"

Once the elf disappeared hermione spoke up "harry did you teach them proper English"

"Of course I did, I mean it was taught to them while I was teaching the kids, all the elves in this house speak proper English now" he told them "should I wake him, he's just fallen asleep" he asked gesturing to the sleeping child

"Nah let him rest, he looks so cute when he sleeps"

"Are you saying my child doesn't always look cute" harry joked

"No but he does look a lot like draco"

"His attitude is like draco to, such a spoilt child, all he has to do is look at Sev and dray and he gets what he wants"

"Where is Stella and him going while your all at hogwarts"

"Minerva has given us permission to bring them with us, its only a year until there at hogwarts too, speaking of, is Rose ready to go to school"

"Yeah its all she can talk about Pansy said

Harray heard all the children running down the stairs and in to the dining room

"We should probably go eat i don't know how Severus and Draco will handle all those kids"

"I don't know how you handle all those kids, how many is it"

"3 boys 2 girls with 2 more boys on the way" harry said rubbing his stomach

"Wow 5 boys, I thought our 2 girls was bad but 7 kids"

"And not to mention all 5 of them have a little problem we have to deal with every month" Severus said from behind them, "speaking of I only count 6 children, where's the last one"

"Scorpius had a little accident and is sleeping in the living room"

"An accident, what sort of accident"

"It's noting to worry about" harry promised, severus walked in to the living room and saw Scorpius lauding on the couch, the blanket pulled down to his waist, Severus saw the deep purple scars on his back

"Nothing to worry about" Severus yelled "what do you mean nothing to worry about he has half a dozen scars on his back"

"Papa why are you yelling" the small blond boy said rubbing his eyes

"I'm sorry Scorpius, papa didn't mean to wake you up, are you okay"

"Yeah I'm okay mummy and Aunty pans help heal me, look I have cool scars now" he said turning around showing his back "just like mummy's" he said walking over to harry and pulling up his shirt to show the scar from when he was bitten

"How'd this happen" Severus asked calmly

"I was riding my broom, and I lost control"

"But falling of a broom doesn't do this"

"I crashed through the window, mummy and Aunty pans hade to pull glass out of my body, see" he said showing a cluster of very faint scars on his arm "mummy said I was a very strong boy like you papa, because I didn't cry"

"You are a very strong boy, but strong boys have to eat, so go eat your lunch" the blond boy walked pasted Severus and in to the dining room "I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"It's okay Sev" harry said stepping forwards and giving Severus a hug "just know when I said it wasn't anything to worry about, I meant it, he's a boy he will get hurt doing the things he loves"

"I'm sorry harry I didn't mean to under estimate you, I saw a scar and freaked out"

"It's okay you big dungeon bat" harry said bringing his lips up to Severus's

cough* *cough* they both separated and looked to where draco was standing

"Mind telling my why one of out children is covered in scars that weren't there before"

"Yeah he smashed trough a window on his broom"

"Oh he's fine now though right"

"Yes draco he fine"

"Good lets eat" the three made there way into the dinning room to see salad and chicken set out on the table "I guess the elves didn't feel like cooking" draco commented as he made his way over to his seat

Excitement filled the house after dinner, especially for the triplets,

"Okay bed time all of you" Severus told them

"But papa were not tired" Narcissa told him

"I don't care, I am so bed" he told the "NOW" he raised his voice a bit more then usual to get his point across

"Come one kids bed time, mummy's tired" harry told them, they started to slowly move towards there beds

"Mummy can we sleep with you tonight" Scorpius asked

"I don't know Scorpius, you have to ask your father and papa" he said giving his a wink, knowing they'd say yes to anything he asked

"Daddy, papa, can we sleep with you"

"Fine, everyone to bed we go" Severus told them,

"Yay" they all cheered, and ran in to the bedroom

They all climbed in and before they knew it they were asleep

"So much for they weren't tired" Severus laughed before climbin


	14. 13

The next morning was difficult none of the kid wanted to wake up, the elves hadn't made breakfast and worst of all it was already 9am

"Severus get up we're going to be late" Harry yelled at his sleeping mate

"Yeah I'm awake, but one of the little devils are on top of me" he said trying to push the black haired boy off him "Sirius, so help me god if you don't get up you're going to be grounded for a month" at that the dark haired boy shot up and got off the bed

"Okay kids mummy's going to cook breakfast, who ever isn't in the dining room with in the next 10 minutes goes hungry, and it's a long train ride" he said walking out of the room and heading down to the kitchen, he started with the eggs, he cracked 12 eggs into a bowl and chopped some onions and ham to mix in, he made 6 equal omelettes, he started to Cooke the bacon and toast, he cut three of the omelettes and put them on a plate each, then put one on another plate and two on another, when the toast was cooked he put butter on them and put them on a separate plate, then dishes up the bacon, using magic to place all the plates on the table in front of where all the kids sat

"I'm glad to see you all made it down here in time" Harry said walking around giving each of his children a kiss on the top of the head, when he got to draco he gave him a quick peck on the lips and moved on to Severus and gave him a peach as well

Everyone finished breakfast and Harry called a house elf to clean the kitchen and dining room, he had also sent all the kids up stairs to grab make sure everything was packed in there trunk

"We will be calling the knight bus, because there is no way I'm apparating with all this luggage" Harry told Severus and Draco

"Okay honey, you're the boss" Severus told him

"I know I'm the boss" Harry commented

When it hit 10:15 Harry went outside and called the knight bus

It pulled up in front of him

"Hi Tom, I have a small pack that needs a lift to kings cross"

"O' course Arry"

"Do you mind giving me a hand"

Tom got of the bus and walked up to the door of the potter manor, he helped them grab a few trunks, lucky for them they had made Sirius share a trunk with Draco and Stella share with Harry, so that was two less trunks Severus kept his belongings at the school because he only spent 4 months max at the manor a year, so that was only 5 trunks that needed to be loaded into the bus,

Once they got all the luggage onto the bus Harry hurried his kids on to

"Now 'old on 's a bit o' a bumpy ride" Tom told them just before the bus took of at full speed, swerving in and out of cars

"Mummy hold me" Scorpius said

"Your such a mumma's boy" Severus told him

"No I'm not" Scorpius said angrily

"It's okay dear don't listen to him" Harry said holding onto his youngest son

"Next stop kings cross station" Tom said

When they pulled up to the station Draco and Severus ran to grab a few trolleys, when they returned they all put the trunks on to the trolleys, they all fit on to two separate trolleys which Draco and Severus offered to push

"Mummy are we catching the train to"

"Yes but we will be up the front in the teachers section" Minerva had made it that the teacher could catch the train to Indy read of appertains with luggage at the start of each year, and with Hermione at minister of magic she passed the rule that teachers could bring here younger children to hogwarts with them

"Okay everyone this way, stick together" Severus told them all

"Narcissa you first dear"

"Can daddy come with me" she asked, she sounded scared

"Of course I'll come with you" Draco told her "I remember my first time" he said as they ran towards the wall "Okay Sirius, Phoenix your turn" Harry said once Draco and Narcissa disappeared, the two boys held hands and ran at the wall, "you go first with Stella and I'll follow with Scorpius" Harry told Severus

He sat Stella on top of the trunks and rat at the wall, once they were gone Harry looked down at Scorpius "are you ready"

"Yep let's do this" he said

Harry took his sons hand she they ran at the wall together

"Wow" was heard from Scorpius

"Okay come one guys, lets board the train we have 10 minutes till it leaves" Draco told them, they all walked over to a door and climbed in, and put there trunks away

"But what about our school robes" Narcissa asked

"I'm already a step ahead of you, I went through all your trunks and pulled out a set of robes" harry said passing them all a little day bag, I have a few gallons in each bag, some snacks, some colouring books, a few school books for you to read, ink and quill and a few bits of parchment, that should be enough to get you through the trip, and if not your fathers and I will be up the front of the train" harry told the triplets "now we love you, make friends" he said before heading towards the teachers compartment

"Hello Harry"

"Hello Minerva, how are you"

"I am guide well thank you harry, and this must be Stella and Scorpius"

"Stella, Scorpius don't be rude, say hello to the headmistress"

"Hello headmistress McGonagall, it is lovely to meet you, thank you for letting me and my brother join you this year"

"You are very welcome Miss Snape"

The twins sat down on the floor of the over sized compartment, and pulled out a few colouring in books, they sat there for a few hours just colouring in and chatting amongst one another

"Mummy, can we go see what Narcissa, Sirius and phoenix are doing"

"I don't see why not, maybe just ask headmistress McGonagall first"

"Excuse me headmistress McGonagall"

"Yes, how can I help you"

"Stella and I were wondering if I was okay to go sit with our siblings for a bit"

"Of course you may" she told them, they both High-fived and walked out of the compartment hand in hand, they walked down the isle of the train and looked into each compartment, there were many students some that were much older and some that looked to be the triplets age, when they finally found the triplets they knocked on the door and slid it open

"Mummy say we can come sit with you for a while" Stella told them

"Sure were just colouring" Narcissa replied

"Have you net anyone yet" Scorpius asked

"Just one boy, he lost his toad, said his name was Frank Longbottom, said he dad is also a professor at hogwarts"

"Did you find his toad"

"Nope, I don't really care for his toad, to be honest" Narcissa told them

The door slid open and the trolly lady stuck her head in "anything from the trolly dears"

"Yeah can we get some, Licorice wands, a bunch of Chocolate frogs and a few Boxes of Bertybots every flavour beans" Scorpius said, handing her a few gallons

She passed him the sweets and took the money,

"Anything else"

"No thanks but if you stop bye the teachers compartment, or mother and father are bound to buy some stuff" Narcissa told her

"I'm going for a walk" Scorpius told his siblings

He left the compartment and walked around for a bit he saw a few older students already in there robes, he noticed that a few of them were in slytherin and wanted to say hi, so he knocked on the door and slid it open

"Hello"

"Um hi, who are you"

"I'm Scorpius Snape"

"Snape you say, you aren't by any chance related to our head of house Severus Snape"

"Yeah he's one of my fathers"

"Yeah I heard he was mated to two dudes"

"Yeah that would be my mother and father" Scorpius told them

"What your mother and fathers names" the older students asked

"My father is Draco Malfoy, my papa is Severus Snape and my mother is Harry Potter"

"So its true, the potter boy had a kid"

"More then a kid, I'm the youngest of 5 so far, I'm getting 2 baby brothers soon"

"How old are you kid"

"Me and my twin sister are 10, we start school next year, I have three older sibling who are starting this year, im supper excited to start school, im going to be in slytherin like my papa and father, every one tells me I'm exactly like father was when he was my age"

"Well Scorpius, you seem cool, and your our head of house's kid, I guess you can hang with us" one of the older students told him "I'm Theodore Ironbark, this here is Raine Dovetail and his twin sister Zada Dovetail and finally this here is Rory Light"

"It nice to meet you all, do any of you play quidditch"

"Yeah were all on the team, the dovetail twins are beaters, Rory is captain and keeper and I'm a seeker, do you play"

"Yeah I play wanna see some mad scars I got from flying"

"Sure??" Scorpius ripped his shirt off and showed them the scars across his back

"How'd you get those"

"I was flying my broom outside yesterday, when I flew through the window on the top floor of our manor, mother and aunty pans had to pull the shards of glass out, it was awesome, I didn't even cry" he said proudly while putting his shirt back on

"Yesterday, how'd you heal so fast"

"I heal quick, its something I was born with, it only take like 5 minutes for me to heal, it pretty cool, but it burns, I can show you, if you like"

"You just said it burn, you shouldn't go wrong hurting your self on purpose"

"Ill just call for my house elf to bring me some ice, it'll be fine after that"

"I mean if you want to show up you can" Rory said

Scorpius dug through his bag until he found something sharp enough to cut his palm, he found a metal quill, they were guide sharp, he pulled it out of his bag "Dobby" he called out

"Master Scorpius has called for Dobby, what can I be doing"

"Dobby I need to to get me a ice pack"

"Did Master Scorpius cut himself"

"Not yet just get the ice pack"

"Master harry wont be happy about this"

"Are you going to get the ice or not"

"I am very sorry Master Scorpius, But Dobby can not be letting you harm yourself"

"Fine go home" Scorpius yelled at the elf, Dobby popped out of the compartment and the older boy just laughed

"What was that, I have never see a house elf act like that before" Zada commented

"He's not normally like that, ill just call for a diff rein house elf" he told them "Winky" he called out, the small elf in a pink dress popped up

"Hello Scorpius, Dobby has already informed me of what you are doing, and since you technically are my master, here is your ice pack"

"Thanks wink"

"Please do not call me that"

"Oh come on, I'm your master remember not the other way around" he laughed

"I'm going in my vacation now, please reframe for calling me" Winky said and with a loud pop she was gone

"Don't look at me like that, she was my babysitter all through my childhood, we have built quite a strong bond" he told them "now for the show" he put the ice pack in Zada's hand and placed the sharp end of the new quill to his palm, with a slick through his skin, blood started to drip out "ready for the magic part" he asked the group of older students, he closed his eyes and focused on his hand, right in front of there eyes his palm healed over "Okay good you saw it now give the that, this shit hurts" he said taking the the pack

"That what pretty cool little dude, howd you do it, not even madam pomfrey can heal a cut that quick"

"Wait madam Pomfrey still work at hogwarts"

"Yeah you know her"

"Yeah her and my grandmother delivered me and all my siblings" the door slid open and there stood a angry looking harry

"Scorpius Draco Snape, how dare harm yourself for the satisfaction of showing off, you know how much it hurts when it happened on accident, what you have is no gift, and you definitely should not be showing it to people you don't know, now get back up the front to the train right now"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to make friends"

"I don't care, to your fathers now"

"Please don't do this to me"

"I said now"

"Fine, god I hate you" Scorpius yelled, then slowly walked towards the front of the train, harry not far behind, when they got to the teachers compartment Scorpius turned around and started to yell "I was making friends, do you want me to be the laughing stock of the school"

"Now listen here young man, you will not yell at me, when Dobby came and told me you needed a ice pack because you wanted to impress a group of older students I had no idea what was going through your head, actually I still have no idea what was going through your head"

"We were talking about quidditch and flying, and I accidentally let it slip that I broke through the window yesterday, they question how I healed so fast, I tried to play it off as some cool gift I was born with, I was trying to keep our secret, because I know how much you stressed about it accidentally slipping out with all 6 of us at hogwarts together, I'm sorry okay"

"Thank you Scorpius, for trying to keep our secret, but thats not how you go about this"

"I know and I am sorry, can I go sit with my new friends now"

"No you're going to sit with us for a while, the train will be pulling into the station soon anyway, now go sit with your father and papa, while I go get your sister" he reluctantly went and say in between Severus and Draco

"You okay Scorpius" Draco asked

"Yeah I'm okay" he said resting his head on his papas shoulder "papa is mother mad at me, because I hurt myself"

"No he's not mad, he just got a bit of a scare wen Dobby told us you needed an ice pack, because you really heat up when you've been cut, unlike the rest"

Scorpius POV

I was siting on the train thinking about what mother father and papa said to me about hurting myself, when it clicked I was being selfish, I did something to scare mother just so I could make a few friends, he was always there for me when I was sick, and right after a full moon, my healing process was always so much worst then the rest of my siblings, I couldn't sleep until I was fully healed, and right after a wound healed it burnt all over, where as my other siblings healed in there sleep, and didn't feel any pain or discomfort after a transformation, I felt like the week link, had always been the smallest, even my sister was bigger then me, and it was easier for her to put on weight, they all always had more energy then me, I was always having to take power naps through out the day, what was wrong with me, why was I so different from the rest of my family,

As I sat there thinking about how different I was the everyone else the train pulled into hogsmeade station, papa picked me up and carried me off the train and towards the teachers carriage, it was the first carriage to leave the station and head up to the school

Third-persona POV

"Scorpius, are you listening to me"

"Yes sorry papa"

"You will be sitting at the teachers table with us"

"Okay" he said duly, he walked over to the chair that his father said he would be sitting in, he picked up the fork and knife and started to play with them, when the students started to enter the hall Scorpius noticed Theodore and his group of friends, they waved at him and smiled, Scorpius smiled back and waved at them too, Rory waved him over, he quickly looked around to make sure no adults were around and slipped out of his chair and ran over to the group

"Hey there Scorpion, how you doing after that little incident on the train"

"I'm good, was worried you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore"

"To be honest with you, our parents are kinda bossy" Raine admitted

"Looks like Snape is looking for you"

"Shit, ill see you guys later" he said before running off to the teachers table

"Where did you go"

"I was talking to some friends"

"You know your mother isn't going to be very happy about that"

"I know but please don't tell him, I was talking to some dudes on the quidditch team, I want to learn everything I can before I start"

"I wont tell I promise"

"Okay good, thank you" he said before hugging his papa

"No sit down the triplets will be getting sorted soon" as if just on queue the first year students walked through the doors and lined up in front of a old stool and a hat that they called the sorting hat, apparently he use to sing, but since the war he'd stoped

"When I call your name please step forward and take a seat on the stool, I will place the hat on your head" headmistress McGonagall said to the first years "Jordan Antwork" a tall red head slowly made his way to the stool and sat down, the ha was on his head for a solid 10 minutes before it yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Crystal Badger"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Ember Crow"

"SLYTHERIN"

The list went on until it reached Narcissa Snape, the blond made her way to the stool confidently, she say down and the headmistress placed the hat on her head, it was on her head for less then a minute before yelling out

"SLYTHERIN"

"Phoenix Snape" the professor called out, ran a hand through his growing blonde hair and sat down on the stool

"RAVENCLAW" the hat called out before even touching him

He stood up and happily walked over to the ravenclaw table

"Sirius Snape" once he go to the stool he plonked down on it and waited, he had a conversation with the hat before it called out

"SLYTHERIN"

The sorting went on until the last students was sorted Anna Vixen, she was placed in slytherin as well

"Please quiet down" the headmistress said to the hall "I have a few notices before the feast starts, first of you may notice there are a few new faces at the teachers table, I am proud to introduce Mr Neville Longbottom, will be taking over as the herbology professor, Mr Draco Malfoy, will be doing flying lessons and quidditch training, and Mr Harry Potter will be taking over the defence against the dark arts post, and last as I am sure most of you have noticed there are some special guests up at the teachers table, the minister of magic has allowed teachers to bring there younger children to the school, I want you all to make them both feel very welcome, they might be seen in a few of your classes, that is all, may the feast begin"


End file.
